


There's Only One Person That Can Control Me... And That's Me!

by OkamiOmni



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, Other, a little tiny bit of funny, also set at Progrise Hopper Blade debut, metal cluster hopper ark system stuff, sorta edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiOmni/pseuds/OkamiOmni
Summary: What really is happening inside that sorta datascape of the Ark's system and interface when Aruto transformed into Metal Cluster Hopper early on? Could maybe be somethin' like this. Also involves the debut of the Progrise Hopper Blade.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	There's Only One Person That Can Control Me... And That's Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a script for project I had been working on, but as I was typing it out I realized it was basically becoming a full-blown fanfic, so I just said screw it and decided to post it here. And I'll be blunt, Gai is here, but just so the end of this can transition into the beatdown Aruto gave him at the end of episode 24 using MCH and PHB. Why just have him here for that? Because screw Gai Amatsu, y'know?

“Henshin!”

*METAL RISE! _Secret material Hiden Metal._ Metal Cluster Hopper~! _It's High Quality!_ *

The suit took form around the body of Aruto Hiden, transforming him into Kamen Rider Zero-One, Metal Cluster Hopper. But this metallic suit of armor was one to be feared. For the Ark, consumed by Malice, was the one in control. And it was like a beast gone berserk, attacking friend and foe, innocents and villains alike.

His mind inside the Ark’s system, all Aruto could do was watch as his body did act after horrible act. He wanted to break out, stop himself. Alas, the Ark’s very systems restrained him. But even then, he kept trying. Trying to break free from the malice of the Ark. He screamed, “NNGHH. Come on! This has to stop… ARK!!!”

And suddenly, almost as if in response to Aruto’s attempts to fight back, the Ark flooded the terrain of its interface, drowning Aruto’s entire being in its malice.

Aruto... couldn’t see.

He could hear, but it was all so muffled it might as well be inaudible.

He couldn’t even manage the slightest struggle of movement.

He had maybe a slight general idea of what was going on, but outside of that, he was lost.

The Ark made Aruto lose what little he felt he had left of himself. Aruto couldn’t even make a single bad pun to lighten his mood. With what little he could do, Aruto began to break down (mentally). Panicking, he thought, “OKAY. THIS IS NOT GOOD. NONE OF THIS IS OKAY AT ALL. Every last bit of control I had is gone. GONE.”

The tears began to fall from there on…  
“What is there left? Is there anyone, ANYTHING, that can beat the Ark? That can… beat me?”

Suddenly, a light began to shine. It was just a minuscule spark, only barely visible to Aruto. The sight of it confused him… but almost gave him a slight bit of hope. And then, in a mere instant, the light grew to be so bright that it hurt Aruto’s eyes even though he couldn’t see.

And then he _could_ see.

Aruto saw the familiar, peaceful interface of Satellite Zea, almost as if it was welcoming him back to where he truly belonged.

And he saw, right in front of him, Izu.

Izu, his secretary. His friend. The straight woman to his comedian.

… And she was holding a sword right at his face.

Shocked, Aruto screamed, “WOAH! Izu, what is…?”

“Welcome back, President Aruto. And here, for you,” Izu responded, as robotically as ever, handing him the sword.

“Oh. The Progrise Hopper Blade, eh?”

He thanked Izu for his new weapon, and for helping get him out of that nightmare, and turned right to the one who caused all of this. Gai Amatsu, Kamen Rider Thouser.

Gai, enraged and dumbfounded by this new revelation, shouted, “What?! Impossible! How could you have possibly split the link to the Ark?”

“Oh, that? Well… I don’t really know how I did it either,” Aruto remarked, a cheeky smirk hidden under his helmet, yet absurdly obvious to everyone there, “but I do know one thing…”

“There’s only one person who can control me, and one person who can stop you. **And that’s me!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and if you're wondering: yes, I did feel it was necessary to type out the entire Metal Cluster Hopper Jingle. Why? *shrugs*  
> (First time basically writing a fic like this. Felt nice to get my thoughts out into words, and who knows, maybe I'll do more in the future, idk.)


End file.
